First Met
by LionshadeSC
Summary: when Perry and Dr. Doof first meet each other ;
1. Chapter 1

Perry F.F. the Platypus was one of the best secret agents of the O.W.C.A. He always had a natural talent for defeating evil and bringing peace and justice to a world, ever since he was a hatchling. At first when he first become an agent he received all the small time nemeses. Major Monogram was shocked at how fast he would defeat them, quickly and without any sign of emotion, not giving any mercy to any of the nemeses or showing any act of compassion. So he was promoted. Again. Again. And again. Soon Perry went through 5 different nemeses, all stereotypical villains wearing either spandex or black capes. There was never really any color when it came to their wardrobe, and not a single one of those idiots matched Perry's skill. The platypus found himself a huge celebrity among the other agents.

Perry went through Huezenheim, Bluegoop, Dr. Whosenhouse, Gazeudieht, and Fishmonger. All were helpless to the extreme power that was Perry the Platypus. Anyone could understand his boredom when he received yet another promotion to a Dr. Heinz Doofensmirtz. He looked over the picture of his new nemesis in a bored fashion as he looked up to Major Monogram, "Agent P, this is your new nemesis, Dr. Doofenshmirtz. He isn't doing anything today so until then we'll give you a little bit of time to investigate some time. Be warned Agent P, this man is very evil, and extremely smart. Beware of yourself Agent P, even though he may act like-" and the screen turned to static. Perry stared at it for a moment or two, waiting for the major's intern to fix the communication between the two of them. However, it never came back. With a heavy sigh, Perry took his information on Doofenshmirtz and left the lair in his small platypus motorcycle.

It didn't take him long for Perry to find the evil scientist. He parked his vehicle in a secluded spot and hid behind a mailbox, watching as Doofenshmirtz got out of a picture taking place, admiring himself in the photo. Then his new nemesis turned and Perry ducked back behind the mailbox, not wanting to be seen. From across the street he heard Doofenshmirtz giggle a little to himself. "Hello? Mr. Platypus! Are you my new nemesis? I've had so many over the last few months I'm starting to lose track."

Is this guy serious? Perry thought as he turned slightly and again peeked from behind the mailbox. To his complete and utter astonishment, Doofenshmirtz was gone.

What in the?! Perry gasped in thought, eyes huge and wide in shock. He looked this way and that, only to find that his new nemesis had disappeared. What? How did he escape from me so easily?! How did-

"Hello there new nemesis."

Perry looked up in shock with huge eyes, meeting the irises of Doofenshmirtz, who smiled down at him brightly. He reached down and picked up Perry, holding him loosely with one arm as he carried the platypus to his large purple building. Perry looked up at it, grateful it would be easy to find the building whenever he was coming back for another mission. Perry recalled the tricky and evil trails he had to pass through every other day working as a nemesis for other villains. This one wasn't very big on subtlety was he?

The blue platypus struggled against Doof's grip all the way up to a floor near the top of the building. He knew Doof was probably planning to trap him or do something horrible to the city. He had to escape and defeat him!

His small heart began beating rapidly as he tried to get himself out of Doof's grip and Doofenshmirtz asked, "Why so squirmy Mr. Platypus it's not like I'm going to hurt you. I mean we just met. I know how to act when I have a guest in my apartment. And right now, you are my guest until we get this whole nemesis thing down." Finally Doof entered the apartment and placed Perry down, walking over to the living room, hanging the picture in a frame before turning to address the platypus. "So, why don't you introduce yourself Mr. Platypus?"

Perry continued to stare at him in what was either shock or complete disbelief. This guy? This was the guy he was supposed to defeat of evil? Seriously? Was this some kind of prank from Monogram? He hadn't failed or made a mistake on his last mission had he? No, he hadn't. It had gone super smoothly. So what was with the low villain promotion?

Doof was now standing in front of him with his hands on his hips looking down at the platypus. Perry looked up silently and held him a card. Doof took it and read, 'Perry F.F. The Platypus. Agent 33'. Doof looked up at Perry. "Perryff the Platypus?"

Perry shook his head silently and Doof corrected himself, "Perry the Platypus?"

Perry nodded once in confirmation and kept his hard glare of Doofenshmirtz, who pocketed the agent's card and offered politely, "Would you like to have a seat on the couch? It's quite comfortable," he told him.

The secret agent kept his hold on the Dr. Doof with his dark glare still on his face. Who is this guy? How can he be so, so casual? Doesn't he realize that we're enemies?

"Oh come on now Perry the Platypus. I have a day off today and I'm not doing anything particularly evil. Come, come sit down please I insist." Dr. Doof smiled convincingly at the platypus and Perry hesitantly went over and sat on the couch, watching his nemesis the entire time, not taking his eyes off of him.

"Would you like something to drink Perry the Platypus?" Doof called to him as he went to the kitchen. "We have water, milk, and oh my gosh I think I see orange juice over here!"

Perry shrugged, "How's water sound?" Doof called. Perry flickered his gaze in another direction for a moment before looking back at Doof. How was he supposed to communicate with him? Water sounded pretty good right now . . .

"Okay water it is then!" Doof said. Perry's eyes widened for a moment. His other nemeses wouldn't be able to tell a single thing what he said and their guesses would be completely off base. How did. . . ?

He wasn't given time to complete his thoughts and he was handed a cup of water. He took it and sniffed it for a moment, then lapped only a bit on his tongue while Doof drank away at his orange juice thirstily. He noticed his new nemesis not drinking and said casually, "There's no need to wonder if it's poisonous Perry the Platypus. I promise you I did not poison anything. Scout's honor." He held up one hand and wiped his mouth with his sleeve as he finished his own cup. "Go on Perry the Platypus."

Perry took a hesitant sip. Finding the water had not been poisoned, he drank more and soon the water was gone. He put the now empty cup on the table in front of him and Doof did the same, who crossed his legs over each other casually. "So how long have you been in the secret agent service Perry the Platypus?"

He shrugged. About five years.

"Around five?" Doof guessed. Shocked, Perry nodded once at him. How does he do that? Seriously it's freaking me out. "I haven't been a villain for long but they demoted my last nemesis, Frederick the Fish, when he accidentally got hit by my latest inator."

Inator? What the heck? Perry thought to himself.

"My inators are machines I build to take over the tri state area," Doof explained, as if hearing Perry's thoughts. This still confused Perry beyond belief. It irritated him. How could he guess his thoughts so easily? It was starting to infuriate him.

"Anyway," Dr. D said, "I'm not going to tell you much about myself since you'll learn that over our nemesis relationship don't you think?" Can you tell me a little bit about yourself?"

A little bit about me? No ones ever asked me that before. Perry shrugged his shoulders. As long as his answers didn't give out any information about the agency, it'd probably be okay.

"Good. Let's start with the basics. What's your favorite color?"

Perry pointed to himself.

"Teal? Or would that be turquoise?" Doof looked over him again, going for the simple answer. "Blue then."

Perry nodded.

"How old are you?"

Perry held up six of his fingers.

"Six? How old is that in human years? About . . .twenty five maybe?"

Perry again shrugged, and Doof smiled. "That's almost as old as I am! I'm twenty seven. Do you agents have to go to secret agent school?"

Perry nodded. That wasn't huge information about the agency. It was basic information. You can't just show up and be the perfect agent. It took time to do that. In fact it took Perry half a year to do it. It wasn't hard or anything. Defeat your nemesis and turn him in. That was it pretty much. But then your nemesis would escape and you'd have to go on a whole hunt to chase him and bring him down or he'd find you and you'd have to have an epic battle to defeat them again and put them back in jail, considering how evil they were.

Perry stayed with Dr. Doofenshmirtz for a few more hours and in those hours he determined something.

This guy was an idiot.

It must have been some prank, or a mistake at least. This couldn't be his new nemesis. He seemed level 1 average. A beginner villain for new secret agents who haven't had much time in the field. Carl must have made a mistake of some sort. This was ridiculous.

It was just dawning on Perry's mind that he should leave soon and report back to his lair when Doof said, "You should probably start heading back now shouldn't you?"

Perry nodded. Doof smiled and stood as Perry did. "Oh well then goodbye Perry the Platypus. I'll see you soon then." Perry nodded at him and turned to leave, going out the back door. He noticed on his way out when he glanced over his shoulder that Doof was smiling and waving to him with an absurd look on his face.

Yes, definitely an idiot.


	2. Chapter 2: I'm a butt

Chapter 2

"Welcome back Agent P. I'll assume you have a successful day of getting new information on your nemesis?" Major Monogram said.

Perry gave him his annoyed look, which was the face that half of his expressions were. Monogram awkwardly cleared his throat, "Yes well, I was trying to tell you earlier, before Carl broke the communicator-"

"I did not! It was an accident!" Carl's voice came from off screen.

"Take responsibility Carl!" Monogram snapped. "Anyway, I was trying to tell you that even though Doofenshmirtz might act and look like a complete idiot, he really is one of our higher super evil geniuses. Be careful Agent P. Don't get caught off guard. You are dismissed."

Perry saluted the Major and went up the tube transporter, coming up in to the trunk of a tree. He knocked on the door once and it creaked open. He glanced outside to make sure no one else was around before exiting the tree and sneaking over to his home, now walking on all fours, playing the part of the average pet platypus named Perry.

"Oh, there you are Perry," Phineas said as Perry walked over to stand next to him. Perry gave his usual chatter.

The ten year old knelt down, lifting up the platypus, holding him, swinging him back and forth with a silly smile on his face. Perry felt his heart warm as the boy hugged him, eyes misting over as a purr welled up in his throat. Ferb came up, petting Perry softly before Linda called the boys in for snacks.

~the next day~

Monogram looked down at him from the screen, eyes furrowed in deep thought, "Alright Agent P, today is your second day of working with Dr. Doofenshmirtz. He's up to no good, but I don't know what he's up to, so whatever it is, it probably isn't anything good. So," Monogram cleared his throat, "go get 'em Agent P!"

The platypus didn't move.

Monogram fidgeted, where he sat, eyes uncertain. He flicked his gaze to where Carl stood on the other end. "Uh, Carl?"

"Yes sir?"

"I-Is the sound working?" Monogram cast an anxious glance to where Carl stood off-screen.

"Um, it should sir. Why?" the nasal voice sounded off-camera.

Monogram looked uncertain, "Agent P doesn't seem to be responding."

Perry blinked.

Carl showed up on screen now. He peered down at where Agent P sat. He stared behind his purple rimmed glasses down at the platypus. "Agent P, can you hear us?"

The platypus nodded. He held up his hand in a thumbs up. Carl tilted his head in question. "Why aren't you going then?"

Perry swiftly took out a notepad, scribbling quickly on to the paper before holding up the note.

I do not believe Doofenshmirtz is an acceptable villain for me to face. He's far too eccentric," the note read firmly.

Carl looked nervous. He looked to Monogram, who narrowed his eyes. "I'm sorry Agent P, but you need to fight Doofenshmirtz. As I stated before, he is very dangerous. Him being eccentric only increases his. . . dangerous-ness. You must keep him as your nemesis."

Perry glared at him, frown deepening with disapproval.

Monogram looked between Carl then back to the platypus agent. "Um, I'm sorry. You can go now."

Perry curled his fists tightly together as he slid from his seat, walking slowly and unmotivated back to the tube which carried him to his platy-car, allowing him to take off to the skies. He accelerated on the gas, furrowing his eyebrows in frustration. He was a top level agent! He didn't have the time to worry about some childish evil scientist!

Fueled by his anger, the platypus arrived at Doofenshmirtz's apartment a few minutes early. He crashed in through the window, shattering glass everywhere as he landed expertly in his fighting pose.

His supposed new nemesis turned to him, eyes blank with surprise. "Perry the Platypus, what are you doing here you're not supposed to be here until 2!"

The agent growled at him, his voice chattering out almost angrily. Sensing the strange form of malice, Doof looked oddly at his nemesis before turning back to his own guest, who was staring at the blue monotreme with wide eyes. "Oh don't mind him; he's just my nemesis. So where do I sign?"

Perry prepared to leap, getting on all fours, his muscles bunching together. However, right as he was about to launch himself into the air, a cage came falling from the ceiling, entrapping him behind the small bars. Doof looked over his shoulder to his nemesis, smiling as he closed the door and clapped his hands together delightedly like a little child. "Oh good Perry the Platypus my trap worked! How does it look? I can't believe it worked I feel proud of myself now."

The evil scientist proceeded to smile down at the platypus, lost in his own joyous thoughts. Perry glared at him quietly, feeling his temporary nemesis felt he had more to say.

It came at last, Doof's words spurting out awkwardly, "Well, you see Perry the Platypus, this is awkward, but I didn't really expect you to come this early, so I haven't built anything yet. I have some blueprints out, but you weren't supposed to come for a couple hours, so I guess you can just escape and go back to whatever it is secret animal agents do. . ."

Perry felt a boil of anger rush in him. Seriously? Ugh. In the past, his nemesises were always ready and prepared for Perry to show up whenever he did. Now though, this guy actually expected him to come over at a certain time?!

Annoyed, Perry quickly made his escape, not giving Doof so much as the time of day to say goodbye with a little salute or anything. Doof rolled his eyes as the platypus left, going over to the counter to make some hot chocolate.

(**)

Perry growled, scuffling the ground with his claws as he tiredly scratched into the dirt. It had been a few weeks since he got his new nemesis Dr. Doofenshmirtz, and it didn't seem to be going well at all. The man was completely eccentric, annoying and ultimately not a very good villain. The things Perry had to destroy weren't even real machines. Half the time they never worked or wouldn't have much effect on the area, nothing major anyway.

What seemed the routine was Perry would show up, manage to escape from a rather easy trap, then as fast as possible would destroy (and/or beat up Doof) before leaving. All in all, the whole process took less than ten minutes. To the agent however, it felt like an eternity. He hated listening to Doof's rants of his so-called "scarring" childhood and his "horror filled" back stories.

Annoying. Stupid. Idiotic. Perry couldn't take him. At least his old villains came up with good ideas and actually kept him on his toes. This guy though. . .

Perry shook his head quickly, trying to banish these thoughts as he rolled over onto his back, the green grass tickling his fur. He stretched out his body, his joints sighing in tired, lazy relief. He didn't want to do anything at all today, just lie back in the warm sun and do absolutely nothing. He loved days off.

(**)

Doof sighed sadly to himself while sitting in the little coffee shop, his eyes downcast as his mind filled with images of his nemesis. What was with him? Was he doing something wrong?

Uncertainty filled him as he looked into the light liquid coffee, sweet smells of cream and sugar drifting to his nose as he breathed in its aroma. Doof sighed out forlornly, gazing into the windows leading to the streets.

"Hey Dr. D," a chipper voice sounded.

The scientist looked up, annoyance coursing through him as he gazed at a girl dressed in a similar style as him. Her auburn hair was tied in a tight bun, brown eyes glinting with intelligence as she looked over him.

"Hey Jennifer," Doof rolled his eyes lightly. She was an old student with him while in college. "How are you?"

She shrugged, "Same as usual I guess. What's going on with you?"

"Nothing much," the scientist answered carefully, slightly unsure of if he should answer truthfully or not.

Sensing his discomfort, she tilted her head to one side. "Something wrong?" she guessed.

Doof looked up, feeling himself deflate inside when he gazed into her curious, innocent eyes. Empathy laid rest within this girl; he knew he could trust her.

Without much confidence, Doof asked, "Do you have a nemesis yet?" he asked.

"Yeah, Chester the Cat," Jennifer answered as she pulled into the chair across the small round table. She flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Why? Have you?"

"I just got mine," Doof admitted.

At once, Jennifer lifted her face in a smile, "That's great then!"

"I guess," Dr. Doof muttered. "It's all I've ever hoped for since wanting to be an evil scientist, but. . ." his words dragged off, trailing into silence.

Jennifer's eyes narrowed lightly, watching his expression with the carefullest judgment. "Is it not everything you hoped?" she guessed, tone cautious.

Doof looked to her brokenly, "I guess so. I mean, every time I trap him and try to explain my backstory or childhood flashback, he always interrupts me, knocks me down and destroys my inator before I even do anything. I-Is that how its supposed to go?"

Jennifer shrugged, "Well, every agent is different. Maybe he hasn't adjusted yet or something. Have you tried talking with him about it?"

Doof scoffed, "Oh yeah, right. I hardly get any time to start my inators, let alone actually talk with him. Don't be ridiculous, Jennifer." He fixed suddenly broken eyes to her. "How does your nemesis act?"

A little embarrassed, she ducked her head down, "Well, my nemesis kind of does let me do my speal before he tries to escape from the trap."

Doof groaned, face palming. "It must be me then. He doesn't like me as a nemesis!"

Sympathetic, Jennifer moved forward, placing her hand on Doof's, "Hey, its okay. I'm sure its not you. It's probably just him."

Doof felt more annoyance and self-hatred fill him. He didn't care about what Jennifer said. Obviously it was his fault that his nemesis was acting this way. What was he doing wrong? He wanted to please his nemesis; they both wanted to be good at what they were doing, and Doof knew Perry was doing it right, so he probably kept messing up and Perry was too polite to tell him, so he just finished the missions quickly to be nice.

"I'm such an idiot," Doof muttered a few hours later as he walked home. "Stupid, stupid idiot."

**the guilt of not updating this in ever finally got to me. omg i HAVE to finish it. i feel awful for dumping you guys. sorry! Dx**

**so i expect there will be one or two more chapters up after this one. this isn't gonna be a big story, just a little snapshot of how the perry doof bromance frenemy thing was formed. **

**spoiler alert: people will die**

**lol jk. xD **

**but srsly, this is going to be awesome. stay tuned. this time i WILL UPDATE :D **


	3. Chapter 3: I Quit

When the beep on Perry's wristwatch announced for him to depart for another mission, the platypus eagerly obliged. He wasted not a moment as he bolted for the nearest secret entrance, barely stopping to check if anyone was watching before he dived in.

"Greetings, Agent P," Monogram noted as the agent came bolting into his chair, fur prickling. The platypus wiped his paws down his pelt to settle it best he could so as to appear at least slightly presentable before his leader. Monogram didn't notice as he continued on.

"Anyway, Agent P, Doofenshmirtz is said to be up to some dastardly schemes. We've been keeping surveillance of him-"

_I still don't understand why, _Perry thought crossly as he held back the fierce desire to cross his arms over his chest in refusal, but common courtesy and manners held him back (as well as protocol). At last, a key word as Monogram droned on caught the attention of the agent.

_Nuclear. _

The agent started as he looked in fear at his leader. He stared in bafflement as Monogram continued on, oblivious to Perry's confused gaze. "-and we don't know what he plans to do, but you have to find out and stop him as soon as you can Agent P." Monogram paused halfway through talking (most likely for dramatic effect) and spoke out, "Agent, this might be the most important mission in your career. Don't fail us."

Perry continued to stare wide-eyed until he gave a two thumbs up. Monogram smiled confidentially. "How was that? Not too heavy?" At the platypus's shake of a head, the leader of the organization smiled again, "Well, thanks Agent P. I've been working on it for a while." He shook his head, "Now, go get Doofenshmirtz!"

At once, Perry headed right for the fastest mode of transportation, his giant wooden sling-shot. He pulled on the pack, adjusting it to the right settings as he settled onto the huge transportation device (home-made). He nudged himself into the enclosed, open space, pressing the button to activate it.

The machine started into a quick spinning sensation. Perry gripped the handles, gritting his bill together as he prepared. Finally, it came. He felt himself shoot out of the space into the open air. He held onto his hat as he opened his arms, releasing the strong fabric to let him glide forward. The momentum carried him on the breeze towards Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated.

The agent knew it would take about a minute to get him to the building, so he took these rare moments to look down over the fine, humble city of Danville. He made sure to ride the warm thermals of air, rocketing him up as he kept gliding at a steady pace and height. Far below, he could see Phineas and Ferb's newest activity, a huge slide going up dozens of stories. The platypus took great care to avoid it as he kept going to Doof's home.

At long last, it came in closer view. Adjusting his glide wings, the platypus tilted them back to slow just in time for him to hit the glass with a solid thud, allowing him to fall right into the apartment.

The agent rid of his wings, landing expertly in his fighting pose, tail erect for both poise and balance. At once a cage began to descend on him, alas, Perry jumped aside, only to fall in vain within a huge pit at least fifty feet down.

_Okay. How did I not notice this? _Perry wondered as he rubbed his head, feeling for any bad bumps. Finding none, he looked meekly upwards.

Right on cue, Doof's face appeared. He smiled, cackling evilly, causing a chill to crawl up Perry's spine. "Ah, Perry the Platypus! At last I have caught you!"

Perry growled back at him, not happy in this situation. How could he have fallen for such a scheme?

"I can't believe I caught you, actually. You're so hard to keep in. I figured a huge trap might do something, and I hope it does." Doof seemed embarrassed, flustered even. Perry narrowed his eyes distrustfully at his (hopefully temporary) nemesis. Awkwardly, Doof cleared his throat. "Actually, Perry the Platypus, you see, I have to talk to you."

Dread grew in Perry's chest; his shoulders slumped down a few degrees. No. No talking. Why couldn't they just fight and finish with the day? He hated every waking moment here. Why make that last longer?

Perry's spirits grew brighter when he heard the confidence grow in Doof's voice. "Actually, Perry, I've been thinking about our relationship, and I think there's a mistake."

The agent felt his eyebrows (if he had any) arched onto his forehead. He blinked in stunned shock, waiting for Doof to continue.

He did, "You see, Perry the Platypus, it's not that I don't hate you or anything, it's just that, well, I don't think we're right for each other, as nemesis. . . es." His eyes flashed in an almost hurt way, as if he were ashamed for not being able to get any real hate out of Perry. "And I didn't really buy a Handy-How-to-Build-Your-Own-Nuclear-Bomb-Kit. I-I just did that to distract and reel you in. I knew that would get your attention. Sorry for tricking you."

The scientist cleared his throat. "Anyway. I just wanted to tell you this so you know. I just called Monogram, and it's all arranged. I'm not your nemesis anymore." Doof met eyes with Perry; the evil scientist smiled, an offering of friendship. He held out a long, spindly hand, "So what do you say, Perry the Platypus? Friends?"

An unnameable, instant joy spiked in Perry as he nodded, using his claws to climb out of the strange pit. Doof tossed him a rope to climb with so he could grapple his way up, but Perry ignored him, just jumped out and bolted back to the window. Doof felt his insides wither as the platypus dived right out the window, not even taking the smallest moment to look back, salute, or nod goodbye.

All in all, Doof felt like a pretty rotten person.

~later that day~

Perry arched his back along the warm grassy ground, his boys' keeping him warm and content as they laid beneath the huge tree in the backyard. Phineas scratched Perry's arms with gentle and firm hands, eyes tenderly soft as he scratched behind Perry's ears. The monotreme purred in that strange way, heavy tail thumping like a drum upon the earth. Ferb watched on, silent as ever.

The agent could recall the confusion and near hesitation in Monogram's face when Perry returned. Perry knew his boss got the call from Doofenshmirtz, and he felt fully satisfied when he saw Monogram's expression.

Defeat. Confusion. Wear.

Though Perry felt a bit like a masochistic jerk when he felt proud, he found he could brush those feelings away when he relished in the fact knowing he was no longer Dr. Doofenshmirtz's nemesis.

_A good day for me, _he decided.

~Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc.~

_A knock at the door. Doofenshmirtz looked up from his book in complete shock. Who would be seeing him? Nobody ever wanted to see him. _

_The scientist rose to his feet, steps thudding on the floor below as he made his way over. _

Later while Perry was alone, his watch quickly beeped in alarm. Monogram's face appeared in front of him. An emergency.

"Agent P! You have to hurry to headquarters!"

_Doofenshmirtz reached his hand to the doorknob. The door's hinges creaked as the door opened. _

"It's Doofenshmirtz!" Monogram sputtered, eyes huge with alarm. Perry could make out small beads of sweat making their way down his leader's face. His own heart began to pick up. What was it? What was wrong with Doofenshmirtz?

"_Hello? Who are you?" _

"He's in trouble, Agent P. Huge trouble." Monogram looked terrified. "You need to get to him. Now."

"_Wait. What are you doing here? Get out! No. No!"_

Monogram looked at Agent P, eyes growing darker. "Agent P, Doofenshmirtz is going to be killed."

~!~

**hey guys. sorry for going MIA. computer battery died so i had to wait a month or so before i was able to acquire my new laptop, Renaldo, who is nice enough to type this up for me :) **

**i feel awful for ditching you guys gah. it's been forever since i worked on this. but here is the third chapter. maybe a long fourth chapter will bring this small fanfic for a close. but i've broken my promises before when it comes to fanfiction updating, so bear with me and keep in touch. the next chapter might come up tomorrow, tonight, or even a month from now. **

**thank you for continuing to follow and read this story. my gratitude and thanks go with you until later! :D then i'll snatch them away for one chapter before returning them :) **

**3's to you all :D **


End file.
